A Brand New Detective
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Après 10 ans aux Usa, devenu le Sherlock Holmes du XXIème siècle, Conan Edogawa (ex-Shinichi Kudo) n'est plus qu'une machine de logique pour les mystères, dénué d'émotions. Alors qu'il retourne au Japon et veut éviter ses anciens amis, un meurtre éclate et il retrouve Ran. Sa coquille insensible s'effrite et Conan sait ce qu'il ressent réellement. (CoRan) (ShinRan) Détective Conan
1. Chapter 1

Ce qu'a lié l'amour même, le temps ne peut le délier. Germain Nouveau.

* * *

_**A brand new Detective**_

Il a été empoisonné. Il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Il révait d'être le Sherlock Holmes du vingtième siècle. Il est celui du vingt-et-unième siècle. Il imaginait sa vie auprès d'elle... Mais tout cela, c'était il y a dix ans.

La puberté. Pour cet homme, ce détective professionnel, Conan Edogawa, elle n'appartient qu'au passé. Deux fois il l'a vécue et aujourd'hui, c'est un homme sans joie ni émotions qui pointe du doigt le tueur en fauteuil roulant. Comme dix ans auparavant, avant sa mort, il explique, comment l'assassin a tué la victime, aux policiers sur les lieux du crime, à la manière d'un acteur sur une scène, entouré de son public. Il y a dix ans, c'était un vieillard en fauteuil roulant qui feignait d'avoir le platre pour tuer un associé de travail. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jeune adolescent en fauteuil roulant qui feignait d'avoir le platre pour tuer son frère. La raison de son geste, ce personnage à lunettes et aux cheveux de jais avec un épi à l'arrière du crâne l'explique et révèle même au tueur qu'il avait tort en lui faisant part de la vérité qu'il avait occulté.

- Malgré vos différends, il était votre famille et il vous aimait. A ne pas prendre soin de ceux qui vous sont proches, vous ne pouvez que tomber dans l'abîme.

Par ces quelques mots en conclusion de son exposé de ses déductions, le coupable ressent la douleur de son erreur irréparable. Mais à l'inverse de son pays d'origine, le détective ne les voit jamais avouer immédiatement leur crime ou demander pardon. Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le pays au taux de criminalité le plus élevé, n'engendre pas ce genre de réflexe d'humilité comme au Japon. Bon nombre de fois, durant sa carrière, il avait toutes les pièces du puzzle, le mystère était résolu mais le criminel ne comptait pas avouer ou montrer un soupçon de remords. Ce vingtenaire n'a que ce reproche à faire aux crimes américains : la frustration. Il se souvient, quand il était sous l'identité de Conan Edogawa et que Shinichi Kudo était encore à cette époque son esprit, ses sentiments et son cœur, qu'alors, lorsqu'il résolvait les crimes en endormant Kogoro, il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à ce que le coupable avoue sa faute. Il n'en a plus cure aujourd'hui dans son complet bleu marine et sa cravate rouge. L'affaire est bouclée. Il va rentrer au 221 Startold avenue et jouer du violon jusqu'à sa prochaine affaire, le tout en exaspérant sa collègue et amie, la scientifique Ai Haibara. Elle l'accompagne à chacune de ses enquêtes quand elle n'explore pas dans son laboratoire les limites de la science. C'est le cas en ce moment.

-L'avion part dans une heure, dit-elle au détective froid comme la glace.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, si tu conduis.

-Tu ne me laisses jamais conduire la Beetle d'Agase d'habitude.

Pour toute réponse, il garde le silence. Depuis dix ans qu'elle a fuie l'Organisation en allant se réfugier aux Etats-Unis et que Conan a promis de la protéger et l'a suivie, elle le connait assez pour savoir qu'il y a anguille sous roche. L'unique fois où il a éprouvé des sentiments conflictuels était lorsqu'il avait fait ses aux revoirs aux Détectives juniors, à Agase, à Heiji et Kazuha, à Kogoro, à tout le monde et à… Ran. La jeune et belle femme aux cheveux auburn mi- longs se souvient qu'il ne l'a accompagné aux USA pas uniquement pour tenir sa promesse ou parce que ses parents à lui y vivent mais aussi parce qu'Edogawa sentait qu'il entrait dans une dépression à ne pas pouvoir dire à Ran ce qu'il éprouvait chaque jour à la côtoyer. Il est parti parce qu'il pensait que c'était l'unique solution.

« Autant lui faire regretter de m'avoir laissé les clefs » jubile-t-elle en s'asseyant dans la coccinelle jaune place conducteur pour une fois. La raison qui fait que l'homme taciturne ne lui laisse jamais le volant ? Trois feux rouges grillés, deux panneaux stops ignorés, une vitesse moyenne de soixante-cinq kilomètres par heure feraient que quiconque dans cette voiture grifferait les accoudoirs de peur. Elle se l'avoue elle en profite un peu pour voir la réaction de son partenaire et monte à soixante-dix de l'heure mais il ne réagit pas. Conan Edogawa semble perdu dans ses pensées, lui qui en dix ans est passé d'un joyeux enfant de sept ans plein de gaieté et de vie à un homme froid, logique et qui ne sourit jamais. Pourtant, en dix années, il a eu l'opportunité de retourner au pays du soleil levant depuis que le Fbi a mis fin aux activités de l'organisation il y a trois ans ou chaque six mois quand Haibara revient pour les grandes vacances d'Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta ou pour l'anniversaire du professeur Agase ou à de nombreuses autres occasions. Mais à chaque fois, il prétextait une affaire pour ne pas rentrer au pays et à chaque fois, à l'agence Mouri, Haibara devait trouver une excuse bidon à présenter à Ran qui se faisait une joie de revoir son « Conan-kun » et se trouvait alors déçue.

Une voiture de police, planquée derrière un panneau publicitaire géant, pour attraper les fous du volant sur la route menant à l'aéroport voit la vieille voiture jaune foncer au-dessus de la vitesse maximum limitée et méconnaitre toutes les règles du code de la route. L'un des policiers s'apprête à mettre la sirène quand son collègue l'en empêche.

-Laisse passer. C'est la voiture du détective Conan Edogawa. S'il roule à cette vitesse, c'est que c'est une affaire importante. Oublie pour cette fois.

-Tu veux dire Le détective Conan ? Le roi de la déduction ?

-Ouais et si jamais tu commets un crime, sois certain qu'il le percera à jour.

-Je me demande quelle affaire peut être aussi importante pour que sa voiture aille aussi vite ?

La réponse à cette question se trouve être un avion-cargo sur une piste d'atterrissage dans lequel la Beetle roule jusqu'à l'intérieur et freine. Des employés de l'aéroport sanglent le véhicule, l'attachent, mettent le frein à main et invitent le duo à aller rejoindre le couple âgé déjà à bord avant de descendre. Le couple de quarante-sept ans, aux commandes de l'avion, sourit en voyant leur fils et sa partenaire.

-J'ai gagné mon pari, Yusaku, jubile sa femme.

-Allons, vous avez parié que votre fils n'arriverait pas à l'heure, Kudo-san ?

-Bien sûr que non, Haibara-chan. J'ai parié qu'il te laisserait au contraire conduire mais qu'il aurait enfoncé les ongles de sa main droite dans le siège jusqu'à se faire des petites coupures au vu de ta condui…

La concernée regarde son mécène avec une aura noire, l'intimant de ne pas dire un mot de plus sur sa manière de conduire en voiture pendant que Yukiko sort une vieille photo de son sac à main.

-Conan, regarde, j'ai retrouvé cette photo en pensant à demain. C'est toi quand tu étais le lycéen Shinichi il y a des années, avant tout cela. Ah, ça ne te rappelles pas des souvenirs ?

-Okāsan…

-Ah, que de souvenirs de cette époque. J'ai eu la chance de t'élever deux fois en tant que Shinichi Kudo puis en tant que Conan Edogawa, notre fils adopté. Je suis une mère comblée, glousse-t-elle comme une adolescente.

Au Japon, tandis qu'aux Etats-Unis, le soir est tombé, le matin vient de se lever pour un décalage de dix heures. Mais, à l'ancienne agence du détective Mouri, une femme trentenaire regarde avec nostalgie des albums photos. Cela fait tellement longtemps… Elle a passée des heures à regarder ces photos, à se demander pourquoi Conan-kun ne donnait pas de nouvelles et ne venait jamais, à espérer un petit coup de fil, une lettre, un email ou même un sms, n'importe quoi. Une larme de joie et d'angoisse perle sur le menton de Ran Mouri. Elle a fait le deuil de Shinichi il y a déjà six ans suite à leur sortie à Tropical Land. Elle sait qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il n'est plus de ce monde mais elle espérait tant cependant… L'agence est devenue son appartement personnel depuis que Kogoro n'y exerce plus mais il y vit toujours occasionnellement. Elle revoit encore ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes remarquer des petits détails et donner à son père des indices sur les affaires avec innocence. Voilà qu'elle n'arrive pas à stopper ses larmes.

Elle ressent une tristesse en rien comparable à celle qu'elle a ressentie, par transfert émotionnel, quand les parents de Shinichi lui ont dit quelques mois après que Conan soit parti étudier aux USA que les parents de Conan étaient décédés et qu'ils avaient adoptés ce petit bonhomme. Elle se sentait mal pour son Conan-kun et aurait voulu être là pour le consoler d'avoir perdu sa mère et son père mais il n'était jamais disponible. Depuis des années cependant, elle a trouvée grâce à Agase un magasin qui vend des journaux américains, vieux d'une semaine par rapport à la réalité. Mais elle a ainsi réussie à suivre l'ascension fulgurante du grand détective américano-japonais Conan Edogawa en coupant les articles le concernant et les collant dans un album. Actuellement, elle en est à vingt-et-un albums et ne se lasse jamais de constater à quel point il a réussi dans sa passion mais elle éprouve toujours de la frustration qu'il n'y ait jamais de photos de lui dans ces journaux. En dix ans, Ran n'a pas réussi à obtenir des journaux ou par l'intermédiaire de la petite Haibara, devenue adulte, ou des parents de feu-Shinichi une photo de Conan-kun pour le voir grandir. Ce n'est que demain qu'elle assistera avec les autres à la remise des diplômes des Détectives Juniors et elle espère sincèrement qu'il y sera.

En fin de journée, la femme fine et élancée se rend dans un salon de beauté après avoir donné cours à ses élèves depuis le matin. Ses élèves appartiennent à différents lycées à qui elle enseigne le karaté depuis qu'elle a remporté des médailles aux Jeux Olympiques de Pékin. Se faire appeler par le titre sensei lui fait toujours un peu bizarre malgré son mérite reconnu, son âge mature et l'admiration de ses élèves et pairs. Puissante, belle et avec un grand cœur, la fille de Nemuri no Kogoro ou en français Kogoro l'endormi aime son travail et y trouve un certain équilibre. Loin des tatamis, des prises, de la sueur, un cœur noir brisé prend une arme mortelle et rit de la suite des évènements puis fond en larmes. La mort va faire tomber son courroux et réclamer son dû.

L'avion surplombe la Tour Tokyo, rejoint la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport et libère son contenu. Sur le parking, un vieil homme pratiquement chauve, se tenant debout grâce à une canne, attend de revoir le véhicule jaune qu'il a offert à Haibara pour son premier article publié dans un magazine scientifique. Accompagné avec ses trois substituts de petits-enfants, il est tout aussi impatient de revoir le petit détective. Mais il n'aura pas ce plaisir, ni les Détectives Lycéens. Seuls Haibara et les parents géniteurs de Shinichi et adoptifs de Conan se montrent. Comme rompue à cet exercice, elle leur donne non une excuse mais la vérité pour une fois.

- Conan-kun voulait partir de son côté.

- Et dire qu'on comptait lui faire la surprise de l'accueillir.

« Je suis prête à penser, professeur, que Conan-kun avait deviné que vous seriez là avec Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko » pense la scientifique. La jeune femme ignore quels indices durant le vol il a pu dénicher de cette surprise ou tout simplement s'il voulait être seul un moment et pour le moment, elle n'en a pas grand intérêt. Ayumi est devenue une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains quand Genta a pris en taille ce qu'il a perdu en poids. Mitsuhiko, lui, n'a pas trop changé, toujours aussi scientifique et rationnel mais la première pensée qu'il a en tête lui fait battre son cœur. Sa correspondance épistolaire avec Haibara depuis son départ aux USA lui est précieuse et d'autant plus comme à la dernière visite au Japon de la chercheuse en mutation pathogènes pour des laboratoires dermatologiques, il avait osé lui dire de face à face ce qu'il faisait soupçonner entre les lignes. La réponse d'Haibara était passionnée suite à sa déclaration puis elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. Ne montrant aux gens qu'une façade impénétrable, Ai n'en reste pas moins une fille sensible. Depuis ces six mois, leurs échanges de lettres n'ont pas cessés et le thème qui le recouvre de ses hiragana témoigne de l'avancée de leur relation ainsi que l'absence de suffixes entre eux.

-Ai, tu as reçu ma dernière lettre ?

-Oui, béta, je l'ai reçue avant que Conan-kun ne m'ait emmenée avec lui résoudre une autre enquête. Ça m'a fait plaisir… ajoute-t-elle plus doucement, embarrassée.

Puis elle quitte son petit embarrât qui n'a pas lieu d'être, répondant toujours à ses lettres et comme leur relation n'est secrète pour personne.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bon, puisqu'il ne rentrera pas avant bien des heures le connaissant, et si nous rentrions tous chez le professeur pour que vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé depuis vos dernières vacances ?

Comme à l'époque de leur enfance, le trio répond en cœur, le poing levé « Oy ! » en approbation. Un petit sourire de nostalgie se dessine sur le visage de la femme, amusée des souvenirs qui remontent toujours à la surface quand elle les retrouve, ses fidèles amis. Agase se sent de même heureux. Il considère le trio de jeunes gens comme les petits-enfants qu'il n'a jamais eu mais il a toujours été proche d'Ai Haibara au point de la considérer presque comme sa fille. Et elle a bien grandie, est devenue une femme, a une situation et son caractère a changé en s'adoucissant. La discussion chez le professeur est joyeuse, emplie de souvenirs, drôle d'anecdotes familiale. Elle se finit en un karaoké et depuis la rue, le Sherlock Holmes du vingt-et-unième siècle entend « Libérée, délivrée, c'est décidé… » Il peut deviner quelle en est la chanson et en est amusé. Lui ne sait pas encore s'il possède ces trois termes. Conan Edogawa a passé la journée au cimetière pour payer ses respects sur la tombe de Shinichi Kudo. Tous les dangers qui planaient sur le défunt son morts avec lui mais le détective accompli n'arrive cependant pas à trouver pourquoi il avait une boule à la gorge et un vrombissement dans le cœur à l'aéroport. Comme avant, il a prétexté une pause toilette pour filer mais actuellement, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il trouve cette astuce de gamin amusante avec l'âge. Aux Etats-Unis, il n'avait pas à trouver des stratagèmes pour dévoiler la vérité. Ses secrets… Alors, la chanson passe le passage « Je ne mentirai plus jamais »… 

Une bonne nuit de sommeil pour tout le monde et l'ambiance le lendemain à l'ancien lycée de Shinichi Kudo est électrique. Dans la salle de représentation, la promotion de cette année des classes 1-A à 1-E occupe les sièges du public avec les amis et la famille. Le trio est nerveux à l'idée de partir étudier dans une université après cette remise de diplômes. La professeure de karaté Ran Mouri n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde. Elle les a vu grandir ces petits bouts de choux et les voici quasiment devenus des adultes c'en est émouvant. A ses côtés, Eri Kisaki, toujours aussi soignée concernant sa tenue attend de grandes choses d'Ayumi qui deviendra sa protégée jusqu'à l'obtention de sa licence en droit. Quant à Kogoro Mouri, qui fume et boit toujours autant, ses tempes grisonnantes n'attestent pas qu'il a vieilli mais que sa collaboration avec sa femme le fatigue. Il ne pouvait pas assurer sa réputation de détective après le départ de Conan, accumulant erreur sur erreur dans ses déductions et le voici actuellement en partenariat avec sa femme comme investigateur. Force est de constater qu'il se débrouille bien sans avoir à rougir de son ancien travail, même si l'ambiance au cabinet Kisaki est parfois dangereuse pour les personnes à proximité. En dix ans, rien n'a changé entre eux deux, toujours deux coqs dans la même basse-cour, et cela fait esquisser un début de sourire sur le visage de Conan. Ce dernier s'est informé sur tout le monde pendant la nuit qui précède cette matinée.

-Je reconnais bien cette expression, mec !

Se croyant invisible au regard de tous, dissimulé dans la cabine de la régie qui assure que le micro du proviseur ne parlera pas dans le vide, il se retourne pour voir l'actuel plus grand détective du Japon, son ancien rival et meilleur ami : Heiji Hattori.

- Cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois. Si mes déductions sont exactes, tu te planques ici pour vérifier que ce que tu sais de tout le monde est vrai. J'ai raison ?

-A toi de me le dire. Quand est-ce que tu comptes l'épouser ?

-Hein ?

-Kazuah-chan, ta concubine, la mère de ta fille de quatre ans qu'elle élève chez vous à Osaka. Tu vis bien avec elle en couple, alors quand est-ce que tu comptes l'épouser ?

-Eh ben, j'avais oublié que quand tu fais des enquêtes, tu trouves toujours tout. Et puis ce n'est pas pressé, d'ailleurs ! C'est une affaire entre Kazuha et moi et…et…

Un silence de gêne pour le détective d'Osaka rougissant s'installe puis il retourne sa casquette et analyse à son tour l'homme en face de lui alors qu'il jette son regard ailleurs pour éviter sa déduction mais trop tard. Quasiment comme deux frères, ils se connaissent bien au point de tout deviner sur l'autre en un regard.

-Ran-chan ? C'est pour cela, je me trompe ?

-…

-Tu lui as parlée depuis ton retour ?

-Je ne reste que pour la remise des diplômes des Detective Boys puis je repars. D'autres affaires auront eu lieu pendant mon absence à New-York.

Le trentenaire à la peau foncée lui passe le bras autour du cou.

-Ran-chan, elle n'a pas eue de nouvelles de toi pendant dix ans et tu es là, à moins de cinquante mètres d'elle. Elle aura bientôt trente ans et elle n'a pas cessée d'attendre Shinichi pendant six ans. Et ces cinq dernières années…

-J'ai toujours été à côté d'elle mais je ne…

-Oui ?

Il hésite…

Sur scène, le proviseur monte alors et prend place derrière le petit pupitre rectangulaire où il pose la boite contenant les diplômes et s'adresse dans le micro. La cérémonie commence par son discours annuel.

-Chers étudiants du lycée de Beika, félicitations. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour recevoir le fruit de votre travail acharné pendant vos jeunes années jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de vous souhaiter à tous une bonne chance pour l'avenir. Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense alors j'appelle le premier élève à monter sur l'estrade et venir passer la barrière du lycée à l'université. J'appelle…

-Ta mort !

Se lèvent alors quatre personnes parmi les étudiants et leurs proches qui montent sur l'estrade. Ils s'alignent en diagonale sur la scène et sortent leurs armes. L'audience est paralysée par la surprise. La stupéfaction prend alors un tout autre niveau quand aucun des quatre armés ne vide son arme sur le proviseur. A la surprise générale, l'étudiant du fond de la scène, l'homme âgé à sa droite, la femme âgée encore à droite et l'étudiante du côté public de la scène s'échangent leurs armes. L'arme de l'étudiant passe entre les mains de l'homme et reçoit celle de l'étudiante. La femme donne son arme à l'étudiante et reçoit celle de l'homme. Une seconde fois, l'arme entre les mains de la femme est donnée à l'étudiante et cette dernière donne à l'étudiant la sienne. L'étudiant donne à l'homme son arme et ce dernier donne la sienne à la femme. Un troisième échange a lieu avec l'étudiante qui donne à l'étudiant son arme et qui reçoit de la femme son arme. L'arme de l'homme est donnée à la femme et l'étudiant donne à ce premier son arme. Un dernier échange se produit avec l'étudiant qui donne à l'homme son arme. La femme reçoit celle de l'homme et donne à l'étudiante son arme. Cette dernière en fait autant avec l'étudiant. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe sur scène bien que tout soit détaillé et montré à tous. Les armes sont levées, pointées vers le proviseur et en union, ils poussent un cri de désespoir en appuyant sur les gâchettes « Pour Madoka ! ».

Une détonation abat l'homme qui s'écroule derrière le pupitre. Heiji et Conan sortent en trombe de la régie puis se figent nets : les quatre tueurs ne s'enfuient pas ou ne prennent pas d'otages. Ils s'assoient paisiblement en tailleur, posent leurs armes devant eux et disent au public déconcerté « Que quelqu'un appelle la police, s'il vous plait. Nous nous rendons. ». C'est à ne rien y comprendre et défie toutes les règles des crimes. N'ayant vécu que pour ce genre de moments, attiré inexorablement, un complet bleu, une cravate rouge sur une chemise blanche et des lunettes traversent les rangées de témoins. Des murmures passent entre les témoins et une paire d'yeux bleus sensibles dans le public sort de sa stupeur du crime en entendant les murmures qui se transforment en chuchotements bruyants:

-C'est lui, je te dis.

-Je le croyais aux Etats-Unis. Il est de retour.

-C'est bien lui ? Le Sherlock Holmes de notre ère ? Edogawa Conan-sama ?

-Il est..._ de retour_.


	3. Chapter 3

-Regardez cette prestance à coup sûr, il a déjà tout compris.

-C'est lui, c'est bien lui.

Sautant sur l'estrade, tournant le dos au public, entre les tueurs en tailleurs et le cadavre, il jette un regard au défunt. Une seule balle a traversé le cœur. L'affaire fait brumer ses lunettes.  
Kogoro Mouri s'apprête à se lever pour aller voir s'il peut faire quoi que ce soit mais Eri Kisaki l'en retient alors que Ran se lève, elle. Son regard suffit à exprimer sa question et l'avocate répond sobrement :

-Leur retrouvaille.

La jeune femme svelte en robe bleue, sur son trente-et-un pour cet évènement, voit l'homme de dos qui porte une tenue semblable à celle de Conan-kun et saute à son tour sur l'estrade. Elle lui demande « Conan-kun ? » et il se retourne. Le temps se fige au moment où leur regard se retrouve.  
Avec la vivacité et la grâce naturelles chez Ran, elle découvre le visage triangulaire d'un homme au teint pâle et immobile. Les yeux de Ran sont si doux, que l'esprit romanesque qui la caractérise s'en dégagea par sa lèvre tremblante. Aucun d'eux n'ose prononcer le premier mot ou faire le premier geste. Elle tressaille en sentant des papillons dans son ventre et d'une voix douce mais muette, elle prononce trois mots. Frappé par sa beauté, Conan en oublie l'enquête et en oublie même où il se trouve. Ils se trouvent fort près l'un de l'autre à se regarder. Le teint de Ran éclate de brillance et elle se mit à rire. Avec toute sa gaieté et sa joie, digne de la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a des années, elle enlace Conan dans ses bras. Il en reste muet et pris de court, au point de garder ses bras le long du corps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux? demande discrètement l'un des membres du quatuor à un autre.

-Devine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le commissaire Megure accompagné de l'inspecteur en chef Shiratori arrête les quatre tueurs. Avec Kogoro, Heiji et les Détectives Lycéens, anciens Détectives Juniors, il s'attend à ce que l'affaire soit rapidement réglée mais les faits en décident autrement. Le commissaire grommelle face à Kogoro.

-Seigneur. Pourquoi est-ce que Takagi-kun et Sato-kun ont pris une semaine de congé maintenant ? Cette affaire est impossible.

-Comment cela ? Le proviseur a été tué par ces quatre individus. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

-Non, occhan, tranche Hattori aussi finement qu'avec son katana en duel. Le corps de la victime n'a qu'une seule balle dans le corps donc il n'y a qu'une seule arme et qu'un seul tueur. Les trois autres sont des camouflages.

-Décidément, le soleil d'Osaka t'a ramolli le cerveau. Il suffit d'analyser les mains des quatre-là et le tueur sera celui qui sera positif. Les autres ont tirés à blanc, baka.

-Je crains que cela ne soit impossible,Kogoro-san, contredit l'inspecteur en chef. Même si les balles sont à blanc, elles contiennent au maximum la moitié de la quantité de poudre d'une balle normale mais elles en contiennent. Que les balles soient à blanc ou chargées, ils seront tous positifs.

-Alors il reste les empreintes. La police balistique n'aura qu'à analyser la douille, la relier à l'une des quatre armes et les empreintes sur l'arme correspondantes seront celles du tueur.

-Bzz, encore perdu, occhan. Vous étiez là et vous avez vu comme moi qu'ils se sont passé les armes entre eux avant de tirer. Toutes les quatre armes possèdent les huit jeux d'empreintes.

-Mais alors…

Le commissaire conclut la situation :

- …il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui est le vrai tueur. Au cours du procès, il leur suffira de se rejeter la faute entre eux et de se dire uniquement complices du tueur pour n'avoir à craindre d'être inculpé que de complicité et pas de meurtre. Mais… Conan-kun ?

Les policiers se tournent alors de surprise vers le détective qui, entouré des Détective Lycéens, surfe sur les dossiers électroniques sur son portable. De toute évidence, il fouille dans ses registres.

-… lycéenne… mort… parents…. frère…non petit ami et soeur….Madoka… Trouvé !

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Conan-kun ?

-Le mobile, Genta. Le proviseur ivre mort a renversé en voiture il y a deux mois une lycéenne, Madoka Aoyama. Elle a laissé derrière elle ses parents, son petit ami dévoué au grand cœur et sa sœur qui compte entrer dans une grande université. Comme il n'y avait pas de témoins et malgré l'Adn trouvé sur le pare-chocs, il a été acquitté en première instance il y a une semaine.

-''Genta'' ? répète Ayumi.

-Ah, mince, non. Je voulais dire Genta-kun. Les suffixes japonais ne sont pas utilisés à l'étranger et comme ça fait dix ans… Désolé.

Un peu plus loin, une Ran visiblement un peu perturbée demande conseil à sa mère.

-Okāsan, je n'aurais pas dû aller sur l'estrade et le prendre dans mes bras ? Conan-kun semblait gêné.

-Mais non, il était surpris, surtout. Tu avais pratiquement les larmes aux yeux de le revoir.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si, Ran, tu étais vraiment émue de retrouver Conan-kun. Et la tête qu'il faisait quand tu l'as pris dans tes bras je n'ai jamais vu un homme rougir autant, la taquine-t-elle.

-Mais euh, okāsan, arrête de me taquiner comme si j'étais encore au lycée.

-Allez, va l'inviter à manger chez Yukiko-chan ce soir avec nous tous avant qu'il ne file encore.

-Tu crois ? Il semblait… vraiment embarrassé de me revoir, comme s'il n'avait pas envie. J'ai fait à Conan-kun quelque chose de mal ou qui l'a blessé ?

Pour toute réponse, l'avocate quinquagénaire sourit et pousse sa fille par les épaules au moment où le concerné dit aux Détectives amateurs « Bon, avec tout ça, j'en ai fini ici. Au revoir. » et elle l'attrape timidement par le dos de sa veste. Il se plante alors droit comme un piquet.

[Dix ans et plusieurs mois auparavant, un homme était retrouvé étranglé dans son véhicule en roulant sur l'autoroute. Heiji, Kazuah, Kogoro, Ran et Shinichi s'y trouvèrent mêlés en revenant d'un meurtre en forêt où ce dernier était désigné coupable. Elle le croyait partir et elle a timidement attrapée sa veste par le dos. Shinichi lui a prononcé quelques mots qui l'ont rassuré et elle l'a laissé résoudre l'enquête, ignorant le conseil de Kazuah. Il est parti. Il n'est jamais revenu.]

-Conan-kun… on a organisé une petite fête ce soir avec tout le monde pour fêter les diplômes d'Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko. Reste, s'il te plait. Tu es parti tellement longtemps…

Elle manque de mélanger des larmes à ses mots et une lycéenne qui la salue au loin lui évite de révéler son malaise. Ran ne sait pas encore ce qu'il compte répondre mais elle a laissé filé Shinichi il y a dix ans. Elle ne tient pas à ce que Conan la distance, et ne le lâche pas. Le concerné ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il tenait absolument à éviter de revoir Ran et se permettait de croiser en un coup de vent les anciens Détective juniors, Agase et Heiji et à la rigueur Takagi. Une veine de trouble se gonfle sur sa tête et il se résigne à accepter. Il devine que cela fait plaisir à Ran, cette lycéenne timide et parfois un peu gauche pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments métamorphosée en une superbe femme. Il sent son cœur battre la chamade.

« Même pas une heure, pense-t-il. Ça ne fait même pas une heure et déjà, je… »

Vingt-heures sonne l'horloge chez les Kudo. Yukiko et Yusaku accueillent leurs amis la porte grande ouverte. Tous ceux qui étaient à la cérémonie, perturbée, sont présents. Malgré le meurtre, les diplômes ont quand même été remis aux bacheliers l'après-midi par une cérémonie de moindre grandeur mais avec tout autant de satisfaction pour les bacheliers. Seule la police se trouve dorénavant concernée par le meurtre et l'ambiance commencée depuis deux bonnes heures n'est que festive. A la porte, Yusaku invite Sonoko ainsi que Kazuah et son petit bout de chou à rejoindre tout le monde.

-Sonoko, tu es toujours aussi ravissante et qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandie la petite Yuuko.

-Tenez, lui tend la femme d'entreprise une bouteille de Saint-Emilion, c'est de la part de Makoto pour s'excuser comme il ne peut pas venir.

-Il livrait ses combats dans le karaté et aujourd'hui, il les livre dans l'entreprise familiale avec la même ardeur. C'est un grand cru. Tu le remerciera de notre part à tous.

-Alors, où est le gamin à lunettes ?

- Conan-kun ?

-Vous en connaissez un autre, M. Kudo ?

-Ah non, désolé. C'est que tu ne risques pas de le reconnaitre si tu as toujours en tête l'image de l'enfant qu'il était. Il est dans l'ancienne chambre de Shinichi. Il voulait y rester seul un instant.

Kazuah voit alors Ran Mouri, qui aide Yukiko à mettre la table pendant qu'Haibara et Eri cuisinent, et l'interpelle.

- Ran-chan !

-Kazuah-chan, et Yuuko-chan. Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez venues.

-Et moi alors ? fait Sonoko.

Un sourire de malice s'installe entre les deux femmes, qui s'étaient éprises de détectives lors de leur vie de lycéennes et entourent Sonoko d'un câlin collectif pour la taquiner.

Depuis l'escalier en bois dont il descend, Conan Edogawa lève un sourcil d'amusement en voyant la scène. Son père et lui partagent la même pensée misogyne « Les femmes… », ce qui doit être extrêmement visible puisque les trois jeunes femmes les punissent aussitôt.

-Haibara-kun, Eri-sama, arrêtez de cuisiner, vous êtes remplacées par ces deux machos !

Pris de vitesse, Yusaku est tiré par le bras en direction de la cuisine par Kazuah et Sonoko pendant que Ran prend la main de Conan. Puis elle ne la lâche plus dans la cuisine pendant que les femmes donnent aux hommes les ordres puis sortent de là. Ran sent la douceur de sa main dans la sienne et cette sensation délicate lui fait tenter d'entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Conan. Mais Sonoko la tire vers le salon avec les invités et ferme la porte. Seuls, face aux ingrédients pour un repas parfaitement occidental, spécialement pour l'occasion, ils s'échangent un regard de désarroi puis commencent le massacre culinaire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le père tente une conversation délicate.

-Tu sais qu'avant d'être écrivain, j'étais détective ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu es en âge de fonder une famille. J'ai fondé la mienne avec Yukiko à ton âge environ.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, papa, je penserais que tu essayes de me caser.

-Ce que je veux dire, fils, c'est que les indices ne trompent pas : le regard fuyant de gêne, les pommettes rosées par les rougissements discrets, le souffle court et le cœur battant rapidement.

-Je suis transparent à ce point ?

-Je parlais de Ran quand elle te regarde.

Le détective cesse alors de broyer les carottes avec le couteau.

-Ran, depuis ton départ, elle n'a eu qu'un petit ami. C'était le lendemain du jour où Shinichi a été officiellement déclaré mort et leur relation a duré en tout et pour tout le temps d'un diner. Rien de plus. Elle a obtenu son diplôme, est allée à l'université, a trouvé un emploi comme professeure de karaté après. Elle attend toujours son détective passionné mais ce n'est pas le même qu'elle attend.

-… La viande prend feu.

L'auteur de la série Baron de minuit pousse un petit cri de peur et noie le feu avec la carafe d'eau puis reprend ses dires à un Conan Edogawa les yeux baissés et silencieux.

-Et il n'y a pas qu'elle. Depuis que tu es aux Etats-Unis, tu n'as pas draguée une seule fille, ne vivant que pour les enquêtes, devenant une machine insensible, froide, à la limite de l'inhumain. Et lors de vos retrouvailles avec Ran, je t'ai reconnu. Tu étais tétanisé de dire une bêtise, subjugué par sa beauté et en même temps tu sentais que ton cœur ne t'appartenais plus…

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me citer un passage de ton dernier tome du Baron de Minuit, par hasard ?

- Si… Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que quand j'ai écris ce passage, je n'ai rien inventé. Je n'ai fait que mettre sur feuille ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai rencontré ta mère pour la première fois.

-Je te signale, Conan, que nous ne sommes plus très jeunes, s'immisce alors la concernée qui écoutait à la porte et se décide à rentrer. Ton père et moi, nous aimerions bien avoir un petit-fils à cajoler.

Elle se tait un moment en voyant l'état des carottes broyées au lieu d'être coupées en dés et de la viande brulée noyée puis leur adresse un regard glacé.

-Sortez de la cuisine avant que vous ne fassiez autre chose.

Père et fils s'attendent à des remarques féministes lors du diner en rejoignant les convives. Mais ni Ran ni Hai-chan ne s'y trouvent. Les deux femmes se trouvent dehors, la première à demander à Haibara de lui raconter la vie de Conan depuis ces années et la dernière à répondre à toutes les questions. C'est amusée qu'Haibara lance une petite pique.

-Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Conan-kun.

-Hein quoi ? Non, tu… Je... Jamais je ne… Il…

Ai Haibara éclate de rire puis lui dit « Je rigole. ». Mais comme toute scientifique, et comme toute femme qu'elle est, elle reconnait les symptômes de la maladie d'amour dont les femmes sont les plus propices à être touchées. La manière qu'a Ran de masser sa main, qui a prise juste avant celle de Conan, n'en est que le plus évident avec les réponses biologiques externes. Si elle avait sur elle des seringues, son thermomètre à rayonnement infrarouge et d'autres instruments communs de son travail de chercheuse, la créatrice du poison qui l'a faite rapetisser ainsi que Shinichi prendrait volontiers des échantillons pour prouver son hypothèse scientifique. Eri, Yukiko, Kazuah appellent alors tout le monde à table une fois le repas préparé par ces dames.

La discussion à table tourne autour de l'avenir que comptent se forger les trois diplômés puis sur leurs projets personnels dans l'immédiat, entrecoupé de bavardages sur l'Amérique vue par Haibara et Conan qui commence à se rappeler comment sourire. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, père et fils Kudo, se voient être charriés par les femmes sur leur participation en cuisine.

-On voit bien les hommes en cuisine.

-Yusaku n'a jamais été capable de faire mieux que des ramens industriels.

-S'il fallait compter sur Conan, nous aurions tous été morts de faim.

-Heureusement que Makoto et Genta, eux, sont doués en cuisine.

-Je compte ouvrir un restaurant, répond ce dernier, après mon diplôme de cuisinier.

Puis la conversation passe sur le retour de l'homme qui incarne l'archétype du détective et du meurtre par la petite Yuuko.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu sais pourquoi le monsieur a été tué, Conan-sama ?  
-Yuuko ! la réprimande Kazuah.  
-Oui, répond-il à la gamine amusé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Non, lui interdit sa mère. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ne commence pas comme Heiji à l'intéresser aux affaires criminelles. Elle est trop jeune. Déjà qu'il voulait l'appeler Ellery pour son prénom.

-Ben quoi ? C'est un écrivain policier célèbre.  
-Heiji, c'est le prénom d'un garçon.  
-Idiot.  
-C'est toi l'idiote.  
-Non c'est toi.

La plupart des invités gloussent devant les concubins.

-On dirait déjà un vieux couple d'octogénaires alors qu'ils ne sont même pas mariés.

-Je te signale que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici qui est en couple.

-Enfin, sauf Conan et Ran, taquine gentiment Eri pour ne pas entendre son alcoolique de mari susurrer à son verre des mots doux.

-Tu devrais tenter ta chance, Conan, le tacle Haibara.

-Bien joué, maugrée le concerné.

Le détective se lève brusquement et quitte alors la table en silence. Il claque la porte et un silence de gêne s'installe. Pour la plupart, sa réaction est incomprise. Les yeux se regardent, espérant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour relancer l'ambiance. Rien ne sort. La scientifique jette un regard aux parents de son partenaire demandant en silence si elle est allée trop loin cette fois-ci dans ses piques. Ces derniers se trouvent comme tous les invités malgré leur proximité au détective, hésitants de faire le premier geste ou son. C'est alors que la première réaction au départ brusque de Conan se fait par Ran.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

Elle quitte alors la table mais ne claque pas la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se demande où peut être Conan-kun et pourquoi il a réagi ainsi avec autant de…virulence. La jeune femme se demande où il peut bien être au début puis cherche dans les différentes pièces avant de le trouver, bien entendu dans la bibliothèque. Cette grande pièce est recouverte de romans policiers dont ceux de Conan Doyle, d'Edogawa Ranpo et de Yusaku Kudo alors évidemment, elle se trouve bête de ne pas être allée en premier lieu ici. Après tout, c'est dans cette pièce qu'elle a rencontré Conan pour la première fois. L'homme en question se trouve dos face à tout, devant la fenêtre à regarder son reflet. La voix de la jeune femme est douce et mélodieuse quand celle du grand détective est tremblante.

-Conan-kun, tout va bien ? Tu nous as surpris en partant de table. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'est passée aux Etats-Unis que tu me caches ? Un secret qui te pèse ?

-Il y en a toujours eu un… envers toi.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

En entendant cela, de sa bouche, il laisse éclater tout ce qu'il a accumulé depuis des années.

-Justement non ! Je ne pouvais rien te dire. J'étais à tes côtés tous les jours pendant près d'un an et il ne se passait pas un seul instant pendant ce temps où je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, te le dire.

Le détective se tait un moment pour calmer sa voix chancelante.

-Conan-kun, je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi…

-J'ai gardé le silence à tes côtés pour des milliers de raisons. Ça me dévorait de l'intérieur au point que pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, je suis parti. Pendant des années, je n'ai consacré ma vie qu'aux affaires et aux mystères.

-Conan-kun, il faut que je te dise que je crois moi aussi…

-Et je ne compte pas le nombre incalculable de fois où je voulais décrocher le téléphone et entendre ta voix, prendre un stylo et avoir de tes nouvelles ou encore quand je me réveillais la nuit parce qu'il m'était douloureux de rêver de toi.

-Conan-kun, mon cœur t'es…

La voix de l'homme taciturne devient alors emplie d'émotions.

-Je m'étais forgé une carapace impénétrable. J'étais devenu une machine de logique froide et insensible comme Holmes. Et quand tu… à la célébration… Cette carapace a disparue en un regard…

-Conan-kun, je t'…

-Il n'y a toujours qu'une seule vérité. Ran, je t'…

Alors qu'il se retire ses lunettes et se tourne, son visage fait face à celui de Ran à moins de trente centimètres. Elle aussi, son regard est humide et ses lèvres vacillantes. Quand elle passe ses mains autour du cou de l'homme en face d'elle, et qu'il pose les siennes dans ses cheveux, leur déclaration muette se concrétise par leurs lèvres scellées. Conan Edogawa la regarde avec des yeux légers et s'apprête à lu dire ces trois mots. Mais elle sourit en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Puis elle rapproche sa tête des lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aime. Le baiser timide et tendre se fait fougueux et enflammé et les mains délicatement posées sur le cou de la brunette et les cheveux de son soupirant étreignent avec passion les corps des tourtereaux. Puis, comblés du baiser, le détective et la karatéka se regardent avec tendresse.

-Ran, est-ce que tu es libre demain ?

-J'enseigne toute la matinée, Conan-k… Conan. Demain après-midi, par contre, je suis libre. Sauf si tu comptes partir tout de suite pour les Etats-Unis, plaisante-t-elle avec un petit sourire béat.

Il répond par un sourire en remettant ses lunettes puis, enfin libéré de ses émotions, il se souvient de sa réaction au diner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Pour justifier ton départ précipité du diner ou le fait qu'on y retournera ensemble, a-na-ta ?

-Je peux donner la réponse aux deux interrogations, répond Eri qui se révèle de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Les tourtereaux cessent alors leur enlacement. Conscients que la mère de Ran a été témoin de la scène entière, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoi que ce soit et le portable du détective sonne. La sonnerie Kimi Ga Areba résonne dans la bibliothèque et il décroche en prétextant « Le travail. » puis s'éloigne de quelques mètres. Ran se voit prise en aparté par sa vieille mère.

-Ran, ne commets pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Okāsan, nous sommes des adultes. Ce n'est pas comme si… Comment cela « deux fois » ?

-Tu as attendue Shinichi-kun, un détective absorbé par les mystères, pendant des années. Conan-kun est un homme gentil mais il est comme Shinichi-kun. Dès qu'une affaire se présentera aux Etats-Unis, là où il a son travail, il partira et tu te retrouveras seule. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à nouveau.

Le concerné répond alors à son interlocuteur américain après avoir réfléchi une dizaine de secondes.

- I'm afraid that I will decline the case. You just have to give it to detective Beresford because I might not come back from my trip. No, I'm going to live eventually. Good bye, sir.

L'entendre refuser une affaire, dire qu'il compte ne pas rentrer et enfin vivre, emplit la célibataire d'espoir. Eri Kisaki se décide à laisser sa chance à Conan Edogawa, pour le bonheur de sa fille, mais elle compte bien tout de même de temps en temps garder un œil sur lui. Il raccroche une minute après s'être mis en congé indéterminé puis rejoint l'avocate et Ran.

-Désolé, je devais répondre. Alors, à quoi pensiez-vous comme excuse, Eri-sama ?

L'avocate lève un sourcil d'amusement.

-La meilleure chose à faire est encore de dire la vérité, Conan-kun. Tu es le mieux placé pour connaitre le poids des mensonges.

Un échange de regards craintif du couple fait croiser les bras à l'avocate.

-Vous craignez d'être charriés sur votre différence d'âge, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel est le mode de vie aux Etats-Unis mais toi, Conan-kun, tu fais plus âgé que tu ne l'es et toi, Ran, c'est totalement l'inverse. Tu fais cinq ans de moins physiquement.

Le détective se couvre le visage avec sa main un court instant d'embarras. Ran n'en comprend pas la raison et il donne sa déduction.

-Tout le monde est dissimulé derrière la porte à écouter.

Ran rougit instantanément quand sa mère se tourne vers la porte et que la déduction se révèle judicieuse. Il rougit de même quand tous leurs amis sortent leurs têtes par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Diverses réactions naissent de leur déclaration amoureuse comme l'étonnement pour Sonoko du choix de Ran d'aimer Conan, l'engouement de Kazuah pour le côté adorable de leur relation, les félicitations des Détectives Lycéens qui ne pourront plus porter ce titre obsolète, la fierté pour Yusaku, et pour Yukiko une tête de lycéenne en fleur complètement gaga devant la scène. Agase se sent tout ému pendant qu'Haibara leur adresse un sourire de complicité et que Kogoro en perd la mâchoire quand Heiji taquine le détective sur le temps qu'il a mis à se déclarer… Aucune objection à cette relation ne se fait entendre et la fête reprend de sa pleine frénésie jusqu'au bout de la nuit, hormis Kogoro qui se plaint encore de raideurs dans la nuque sans savoir pourquoi il en a.

Le Parc Beika est ensoleillé, les petits oiseaux chantent, la pelouse est verte. Conan a l'impression d'attendre dans une scène de drama romantique pour lycéennes. Il est quatorze heures et il n'a jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Pour l'occasion, il porte un complet bleu, une chemise blanche et a laissé ses lunettes dans la poche intérieure de la veste. Il regarde pour la troisième fois sa montre en deux minutes et se demande comment Ran sera habillée. S'il a bien compris la mode japonaise actuelle pour les femmes la veille à cause de la discussion d'Haibara, Sonoko et Ayumi, la mode est aux mini-jupes et chemisiers avec un gilet. Il regarde encore sa montre quand une paire de longs bras l'attrape par derrière et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Une petite bise sur la joue et il se retourne. Ran Mouri, cette femme svelte, fine et élancée porte une longue robe blanche au bras dénudés. Le détective habitué à toujours avoir le dernier mot en perd la voix. Il a l'impression d'avoir rendez-vous avec un ange.

-Tu l'as dit à haute voix, rigole-t-elle.

-Ah…

Ran sort de sa poche un petit objet et le passe alors autour du cou de Conan-kun. Ses yeux grandissent en le reconnaissant.

-J'ai retrouvé ton vieux nœud-papillon en rangeant chez le professeur Agase il y a quelques temps. Il te va toujours aussi bien.

-Les branches sont élastiques, c'est pour cela. Tu… as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi. On n'a qu'à suivre nos envies et se laisser guider par le moment présent.

Il n'aurait dit mieux à la proposition de celle qui a toujours ravie son cœur. Il passe son bras autour de ses hanches elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et ils entament alors une promenade dans le parc. Rien ne vient perturber la petite marche à laquelle la jeune femme se délecte du paysage et de la présence de son bien-aimé. Le sentier, entouré de buissons taillés, laisse échapper le gazouillis du printemps et une petite brise vient soulever la robe de Ran jusqu'aux genoux. Conan ne peut s'empêcher un petit regard vif sur le moment. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, il détourne la tête en pensant qu'il va se faire réprimander comme il l'a été par deux fois dans le passé. Mais au contraire, elle lui lance un « Baka. » affectueux avec un petit sourire amusé et s'assoit sur le banc libre. Il l'imite et remarque, avec son tic de détective de voir les petits détails, que sa petite amie ferme les yeux en se blottissant contre lui complètement sur un petit nuage. Ran Mouri apprécie la sensation des rayons du soleil sur sa peau puis débute une discussion sur un domaine qu'elle sait qui ravit toujours son homme.

-Tu as découvert qui était le tueur du quatuor ?

Le célèbre détective sourit de sa remarque, et de son geste, et l'embrasse. Conan sent qu'il devient accro à ses délicats baisers.

-Bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu ? la taquine-t-il. En réalité, l'astuce est extrêmement simple et je l'ai donnée au commissaire Megure hier soir en passant au commissariat.

-Allez, ne me fais pas languir. C'est le vieil homme qui a tué le proviseur ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le père de la fille renversée.

-Alors, c'est l'étudiant ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Donc, c'est bien l'étudiant.

Le fils de l'écrivain du Baron de Minuit sourit de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

-L'astuce, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune anarchie dans l'échange des armes entre eux. Tout était en fait extrêmement bien planifié et c'était leur unique erreur. S'ils n'avaient pas joué sur l'aspect théâtral, je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait un tableau pour démasquer le tueur.

-Je ne saisis pas tout de ton explication…

-Les armes ont simplement fait un tour entier avant de revenir entre les mains de leurs propriétaires du début. Comme aucun policier n'a rangé les armes en fonction du suspect devant lesquelles elles étaient posées devant la scène, l'étudiant s'en serait sorti au tribunal mais heureusement, tout a été filmé par un spectateur.

-Comment tu as su que c'était l'étudiant si les armes ont été mélangées par la police. Tu peux juste savoir que les armes du début se sont retrouvées au même endroit lors du tir.

-Les quatre personnes étaient les père, mère, sœur et petit ami de la victime du délit de fuite.

-Et ?

-C'est la réponse, sourit-il.

-Allez, dis-le-moi.

Pour toute réponse, le détective ferme à son tour les yeux pour profiter du moment, avec Ran sous son bras. Oui, il compte bien vivre dorénavant. Le temps passé avec un être aimé s'écoule sans qu'on le voie. Aussi, quand le soleil commence à se coucher, le récent couple n'a pas l'impression que quatre heures se sont passées mais au contraire une petite heure. Au vu de l'heure, les soupirants se demandent où se rendre jusqu'au moment du diner et le détective lui répond avec un grand sourire malicieux « La bibliothèque de mon père. » Cette idée surprend la trentenaire mais après tout, elle a choisie de passer l'après-midi sur un banc et le connaissant, elle se doute qu'il a envie de lui faire partager sa passion : les mystères. Bras dessus-dessous, Ran et Conan se rendent chez les Kudo et une fois dans la bibliothèque, Conan se saisit du dernier manga de Gosho Aoyama et s'assoit sur le nouveau canapé. Quant à Ran, elle hésite un moment avant de prendre l'anthologie d'Edogawa Ranpo et celle de Conan Doyle derrière le bureau, là où elle avait rencontré son Conan pour la première fois. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec ses deux pavés à terre, ce qui fait plaisanter le détective.

-Tu sais que tu ne réussiras jamais à tout lire avant de diner, Ran ?

Sa tendre et chère le fait alors basculer et s'allonger sur la canapé, sa tête de Sherlock Holmes moderne sur ses genoux. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux de Conan pendant toute le temps de sa lecture. Son regard heureux témoigne de l'attente méritée puis le détective entend la sonnerie de son portable. Comme un ressort déclenché par le réveil, le détective saute hors du canapé, surprend Ran qui était dans un petit nuage, et lui demande de ne pas sortir de la bibliothèque jusqu'à son retour en la quittant. Une fois sa silhouette bleue hors de vue quand il tourne dans le couloir, les yeux de la karatéka s'emplissent de peine et désillusion. A chaque fois les rares fois où Shinichi était là dans son adolescence, il partait en courant et lui disait de l'attendre et à chaque fois il ne revenait pas. Et voilà que Conan en fait de même et elle se retrouve seule, encore et toujours. Ran sent la solitude monter de sa gorge, ses lèvres trembler de déception et ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse. Elle hoquète en proie à ses émotions quand elle sent une odeur de brulé.

Elle accourt, se dirigeant à l'odeur qui se fait plus forte à chaque pas de plus. Ran fait face à une porte fermée à clef d'où suinte une fumée noire. Elle explose la porte par un coup de pied et découvre la vérité.


	5. Chapter 5

Conan Edogawa tente tant bien que mal de réparer ses dégâts en cuisine après avoir tenté de cuisiner un repas romantique aux chandelles pour Ran et lui. Elle ouvre la fenêtre, active la hotte électrique et adresse un regard compatissant aux carottes morcelées, au poisson noyé et au gâteau fumeux puis éclate de rire à en pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, Conan. Je suis désolée.

-Je crois que je vais t'emmener au restaurant, finalement, relativise ce dernier avec la main sur sa nuque.

-Non, tu es adorable d'avoir voulu me faire cette surprise. Je suis désolée… d'avoir crue que tu allais filer en douce quand tu es parti et que tu m'as dit de t'attendre. Shinichi faisait pareil et….

Soudainement, Conan la prend alors dans ses bras et lui murmure « Je ne te laisserais jamais plus seule. ». Tout comme sa moitié a libéré la veille le poids de son secret gardé une décennie, les émotions accumulées, toutes les peurs et ressentis négatifs se libèrent le long des larmes de Ran. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, comme Kazuah lui avait dit lorsque que Ran trouverait l'homme de sa vie. Il la console. Elle se laisse consoler. Il pense ce qu'il dit et elle en est consciente. Les deux amoureux réalisent alors qu'ils ont enfin trouvé un équilibre dans leur existence avec l'amour de l'autre.

Au restaurant La Fleur Bleue, les parents des concernés, Eri, Kogoro, Yusaku et Yukiko dinent avec l'esprit en fleurs.

-A ton avis, Eri, est-ce que tu penses que Conan-kun va réussir sa surprise en cuisine ?

-Pour moi, il n'y a aucune chance et comme toute bonne avocate, je me base sur des faits.

-Vous allez la sortir longtemps la soirée d'hier, je le crains. Conan et moi avons fait de notre mieux.

-Anata, ce que Conan-kun et toi avez fait hier soir était un massacre.

Un éclat de rire traverse les femmes alors. Seul Kogoro ne semble pas de l'avis général.

-Franchement, pour un premier rendez-vous avec Ran, il aurait pu l'emmener au restaurant. C'est un homme, un détective célèbre dans le monde entier. Il a les moyens, tout de même.

Le regard noir des deux femmes romantiques et de l'écrivain, qui saisit les émotions et les transpose sur feuille, le fait goutter de nervosité. Il faut l'explication de sa femme pour qu'il comprenne.

-Un diner aux chandelles surprise fait par l'homme qu'on aime a plus de saveur qu'un diner au restaurant. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu cette pensée alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Si j'avais eu cette pensée de ta part, je serais mort d'intoxication, marmonne l'investigateur.

Yusaku glousse de cette réflexion et reçoit un coup de coude de sa femme. Eri change de sujet avant que la réflexion ne se transforme en dispute, grâce à son mari.

-Sinon, Yusaku-kun, tu as prévu de rentrer bientôt aux Etats-Unis ?

-Non, surprend-il sa femme. J'ai fini avec ma série Le Baron de Minuit. Je compte écrire un livre sur quelque chose de bien plus précieux comme dernier ouvrage.

-Je sais ! s'écrie sa femme quinquagénaire comme une adolescente. Sur un amour qui traverse les temps et les âges, n'est-ce pas ?

L'auteur sourit, en pensant à son fils et à la fille d'Eri et Kogoro.

Vingt-deux heures. Finalement, le repas aux chandelles a été remplacé par un traiteur à commander chez soi et mangé devant un drama. L'ambiance n'en a pas pour autant perdu son intimité comme la professeure de karaté a diné plus proche de son homme qu'elle ne l'aurait été avec une table dans ses bras. Il ressent le cœur de Ran battre en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Son cœur à lui bat en rythme avec celui de Ran. Une légende raconte que seul deux âmes-sœurs peuvent battre leur cœur à l'unisson et pour le moment, il veut bien croire ce mythe. Jamais Ran ne s'était senti aussi sereine qu'au moment présent et elle ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant magique. Elle finit par s'endormir alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand Conan lui dit enfin ces trois petits mots : Je t'aime, Ran.

Le temps file à une vitesse pour le détective. Un après-midi, puis une journée puis une semaine avec Ran, lorsqu'elle n'enseigne pas, lui rappelle qu'il a perdu ses dix dernières années à se morfondre de son passé d'enfant. Cet accroc aux enquêtes n'en a pas touché à une seule depuis son retour au Japon et la messagerie de son portable est remplie d'appels des Etats-Unis. La tentation est grande pour lui, qui occupe encore la chambre de Shinichi depuis son retour. Il réfléchit et au retour de Ran pour le déjeuner, il a fait son choix. Il est libéré de ses sentiments, délivré de son secret et s'est décidé. Il s'attend à une discussion avec sa tendre qui peut devenir animée voire faire élever le ton mais dès que sa petite amie passe le seuil de la porte, elle est contente et il commence à faire marche arrière pour elle. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui lance :

- Ran, je compte ouvrir une agence de détective au Japon !

-Je sais, idiot.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, tu sais ? Je me suis décidé juste avant que tu ne rentres.

-Tiens, je comptais te faire la surprise au repas mais là, c'est le bon moment.

Ran lui offre trousseau de clés dans sa main qu'il reconnait comme être celui de l'ancienne agence Mouri.

-Tu n'as qu'à changer le nom et elle est à toi et comme ça, on pourra y vivre ensemble tous les deux.

-Comment est-ce que tu as compris ce que je pensais ?

-Je t'aime.

-Et ?

-C'est la réponse, sourit-elle.

-Allez, dis-le-moi.

Pour toute réponse, la karatéka l'embrasse pour profiter du nouveau départ avec Conan à ses côtés. Oui, ils comptent bien être heureux ensemble dorénavant.

_Épilogue :_

Le mariage est le moment le plus enchanté d'un couple, dit-on. C'est le cas pour Ran et Conan qui se trouvent au soir de leur union célébrée. Il est endormi dans leur lit comme une souche, exténué mais heureux d'avoir déclaré à la femme de sa vie « Je t'aime. ». Ran sourit de voir son amour ainsi.

[Conan était parti depuis cinq ans, Shinichi venait d'être officiellement déclaré mort par l'état civil. L'adolescent avait laissé derrière lui, dans une caisse chez le professeur les gadgets qu'il lui avait fabriqué alors qu'il était enfant. Le professeur avait oublié cela et avait demandé à Ran et Kogoro s'ils pouvaient l'aider à vider le garage pour qu'un technicien vienne réparer le problème de chauffage. Ils avaient pratiquement finis quand elle tomba sur cette caisse et tenait avec nostalgie dans une main le nœud papillon et dans l'autre la montre de son petit Conan-kun. Kogoro la surprenait à rêvasser et lui fit peur. Sans être consciente de ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle déclencha accidentellement la fléchette dans la montre. Son père s'endormi sur le coup et tomba à terre. Elle poussa un « Otōsan ! » de surprise. Mais sa surprise fut plus grande quand elle réalisa avoir parlé avec la voix de ce dernier par le nœud-papillon.]

De même fatiguée, la jeune femme se glisse dans les draps en se blottissant contre celui qui lui a dévoilé son cœur et à qui elle a offert le sien. Elle se souvient encore de la chanson entrainante et de la phrase « Je ne mentirai plus jamais. » Conan, ensommeillé, enlace inconsciemment Ran et cette dernière lui souhaite :

« Bonne nuit, Shinichi. Je t'aime. »

FIN


End file.
